WWE
The World Wrestling Entertainment, Incorporated or WWE Inc. is an American professional wrestling promotion located in Standford, Connecticut, United States and is the worlds lartgest professional wrestling promotion. It has acquired other American professional wrestling promotions, like American Wrestling Association, Extreme Championship Wrestling, World Class Championship Wrestling, and World Championship Wrestling from closures and/or bankrupcy courts. Vince McMahon is the co-founder of Titian Sports who is the forerunner of the World Wrestling Federation (from 1980 to 2000), The World Wrestling Federation Entertainment Inc. (from 2000 to 2002), World Wrestling Entertainment Inc. (from 2002 to present; see footnote 1 for details), and simply doing business as WWE Inc. from 2012 onwards. Vince McMahon Sr. founded the Capital Wrestling Company in the 1950's with the other American professional wrestling promoters after the dispute over the National Wrestling Alliance World Heavyweight Champion title defense in where CWC and Buddy Rogers left the National Wrestling Alliance, or NWA, over the issue and thus givving Buddy Rogers the WWWF World Heavyweight Championship title as its first champion. With the purchase of the CWC in 1980 from McMahon Jr., it was later renamed WWF World Heavyweight Championship along with the WWF Intercontinental Championship, WWF World Tag Team Championship, and the WWF Womens Championship. Over the years, WWE has many array of championship titles with the WWE Tag Team Championship titles and the WWE Womens Championship title as the last two titles to be deactivated for the newer titles; Tag Team Championship and the WWE Divas Championship respectively. The WWE has been operating as two main brands, Monday Night RAW and Friday Night SmackDown since 1999 with the recent expansion of Monday Night RAW from two hours to three hours and a new start time at eight pm eastern time and seven pm central time with its fifteenth anniversary special and 1,000 episode respectively and SmackDown has also celebrated its tenth anniversary an dits one thousandth episode in in the 2000's (decade) into the 2010's (decade) respectively. History The WWE was formin in the 1950's as a directed result over the dispute of the NWA World Heavyweight Champiuonship title defense between Buddy Rogers and Lou Thez in mid-to-late 1950's due to CWC unwillingmess to branch out from the northeast triangle corridor, New York City - Boston - Maine part of the United States, and thus the NWA Board of Directors put the NWA World Heavyweight Championship title on Lou Thez in one-all fall instead of best-of-three-falls match as it was done in that time and Rogers and the CWC broke away from the NWA and created World Wide Wrestling Federation (WWWF) and the WWWF World Heavyweight Championship as Rogers as its first championship. The WWWF and NWA quitely reunited in the early to mid 1970's before ultimately severing ties in the 1980;s as Vince K. McMahon bought the WWWF from the elder McMahon and renamed the comany World Wrestling Federation and which the name stayed until May of 2002 when World Wildlife Fund for Nature filed a lawsuit in the British courts citing the violation on World Wrestling Federations' exploit of the 1994 agreement between the two and the British courts ruled in favor of the nature organization and thus World Wrestling Federation name change to World Wrestling Entertainemnt (WWE) quitely in the overnight hours and has done an aggrassive promotion to the WWE name on the Monday Night RAW in Hartford, Connecticut as the first time the new name and website address was official mention on air with the official press release on WWE's Corporate website. Gallery WWE-Logo.jpg Wwe championship spin.jpg LAO US Flag.jpg Hi-olympic-rings-6col.jpg Flag of Mexico.jpg StateofMaryland.png StateofGeorgia.png Seal of the US President.png White House.jpg StateofTexas.jpg StateofMaine.png StateofFlorida.png StateofCalifornia.png Footnotes Foonote 1 In early 2012, the World Wrestling Entertainment rebranded itself and now does business under the WWE Inc. name but still officially known as World Wrestling Entertainment Incorporated or WWE Inc. References See also External links Category:American wrestling promotions Category:North American wrestling promotions Category:Establishments in 1950's Category:WWE Category:World Championship Wrestling Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling Category:World Class Championship Wrestling Category:American Wrestling Association Category:American professional wrestling in the 1950's Category:American professional wrestling in the 1960's Category:American professional wrestling in the 1970's Category:American wrestling in the 1980's Category:American professional wrestling in the 1990's Category:American professional wrestling in the 2000's Category:American professional wrestling in the 2010's